creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Black Friday Incident/@comment-4849011-20150226170053
The following is not a criticism in any way; it’s just an observation. I reflected on this pasta earlier today and thought, “That’s like some of these satires which have versions of children’s shows and whatnot if they were made ‘edgier’ and ‘grittier’.” I’m talking about sketches with Bambi the deer toting an Uzi and the like. Has anyone else seen that episode of C.S.I.: Crime Scene Investigation in which they had a murder at a convention for what was clearly supposed to be a stand-in for Star Trek? They found a tape showing that shortly before the victim was killed he had royally ticked off the faux-Trekkies. Earlier they had seen a clip from the show in question. A villain had a gun on the female hostage, but the hero stopped the villain without harm to the hostage, saved the day, and shared a lighthearted moment with his lady friend. Well, this guy was there to announce that he was planning to make a new version of the show. Here I should note that from what I could tell he didn’t have the backing of a studio or anything – he had just decided on his own that he was going to make a new version. Gee, pretentious much? In any case, he took the floor to present a clip from the new version he was working on. He asked the audience if they had seen any heroes and whatnot from the show in real-life. They just sorta smiled and chuckled, probably because they thought he meant that this new version would bring back the whimsy and such that the original version had delivered. Then he showed the clip. It was clearly based on the episode that the clip had been shown from earlier, but you could tell right away that it was darker, grittier, and less fun than the original. The hero was talking to the villain when suddenly he fatally shot the female hostage in the head and crossly jeered the shocked and mourning hero. Even the CSI members watching it were surprised. After the clip the man turned to the audience beaming proudly and waiting for praise, sincerely thinking they’d applaud him for dumping all over their favorite show. The faux-Trekkies gaped in shock for several moments, and then one shouted, “YOU SUCK!” The fiercely negative reaction from the audience was a shock to the guy, and as they continuing booing and jeering he shouted at them defensively and irately. I think at one point he literally shouted, “Don’t you see what I’m doing here!?!” Was his killer one of those faux-Trekkies or someone else? I can post the answer on my talk page if anyone’s curious. What I’m curious about is why this guy would want to do a remake of a show he didn’t much care for in the first place. That’s like if I wanted to do a re-make of Blossom or Codename: Kids Next Door, changed things around dramatically, and expected fans of the original to like it. I’m sorry this post is so long, but that’s something that came to mind while I was thinking about this.